Cemburuny Sasuke
by Queennara
Summary: Kini penderitaan Sasuke masih berlanjut. setelah sang kekasih pulang dari Suna, 'serangga merah' datang mengganggu. gimana tingkah Sasuke saat cemburu? the sequel of Sasuke Kena MalaRindu. Read and Review please?


A/N: hola minna-san! Ini dia the sequel of Sasuke kena MalaRindu. Kalo mau baca ini, baca Sasuke Kena MalaRindu dulu ya. Habisnya, masih ada sangkut pautnya ma tuh fiction. Dan saya lagi ngebet bikin fanfict yang bikin Sasuke nyesek. Siapa suruh nolak Sakura-chan mulu. XP enjoy reading minna-san~

.

Kedua kubu itu masih saling berpandangan tajam. Seolah memancarkan sengatan listrik atau dapat membunuh satu sama lain melalui tatapan. Keduanya saling memasang wajah datar. Sesosok gadis berambut pink sebahu itu hanya mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu? Setahunya biasa-biasa aja deh. Tetep cuek, dingin, datar, yah, _you know well_ lah. Tapi, sebelum kehadiran pemuda berambut merah dari Suna sih. Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun! Sampai kapan kita disini?" Suara Sakura memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Sasuke melirik kekasihnya sebentar sebelum bertatapan lagi dengan pemuda berambut merah di depannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Sabaku-san. Aku dan **kekasihku** pergi dulu," Ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan di kata kekasih. Ia kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan sosok berambut merah yang akrab disapa Gaara itu.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cemburunya Sasuke © Queen Nara

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, General, little bit Humor (maybe)

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD dan kosa kata patut dipertanyakan, fluffy, one shoot, gaje, abal, dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review, please?

.

.

Enjoy!

-oOo-

Uchiha Sasuke menggeram marah. Baru saja ia melepaskan rindu bersama kekasih yang pergi ke Suna untuk melakukan pertukaran pelajar, sekarang 'serangga merah' yang pernah dilihatnya berani merangkul Sakura itu berada disini. Di sekolahnya. Mengikuti pertukaran pelajar. Mimpi apa semalan ia Kami-sama. Perasaan semalam ia mimpi menikah bersama Sakura dan ehm… melakukan first night-nya. Oke, jangan dibahas. Bisa berubah rate fanfict ini.

Tadi hampir saja ia memukul kepala merah yang tersenyum mengejek kearahnya. Mungkin. Jika ia tak lupa bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu ketua OSIS yang penuh wibawa, bertutur kata santun, bertingkah laku sopan, mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi, bijaksana, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong. Hhah~ untung ada sang kekasih yang manis, imut dan polosnya, yang mampu membuat kekesalannya menguap seketika. Baru saja ia akan meletakkan kepalanya yang serasa berdenyut-denyut memikirkan tugas OSIS-nya, juga pacarnya. Namun-

"Teme! Gawat!" Suara melengking Naruto menghentikan kegiatan yang baru dimulainya. Menghela nafas gusar, Sasuke akhirnya menyahuti.

"Ada apa Dobe? Aku sedang lelah," ucap Sasuke malas. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar dan mulai bercerita tentang apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tadi, aku lihat Sakura-chan dengan siswa pertukaran pelajar itu lho. Bergandengan tangan lagi. Siapa itu namanya, Ga… Gar… Garr…" Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat nama murid pertukaran pelajar itu tanpa memperdulikan sahabat 'Teme'-nya yang sudah menggeram marah. Rahangnya mengeras. Pandangannya menajam. Tangannya mengepal erat.

Brak!

Bungsu Uchiha itu menggebrak meja. Membuat pemuda blonde itu tersentak kaget. Ia lalu memandang horror kearah Sasuke yang sedang diselimuti amarah. Sasuke langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas dan mencari pacar pinky tersayangnya itu.

-oOo-

Dan disinilah pasangan SasuSaku berada. Dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil membuang muka dan Haruno Sakura yang sedang pasang wajah memohon pada Sasuke. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah. Mata onyx Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura yang masih dengan jurus puppy eyes-nya. Masih dengan pose angkuh-nya.

"Jangan marah ya, Sasu~" Rengek Sakura sambil mencoba memeluk lengan Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda ber-style emo itu tetap bungkam. Enggan bicara.

"Kamu cemburu ya~" Goda Sakura. Sasuke masih diam. Dan hal itu membuat perasaan Sakura campur aduk. Antara jengkel, senang dan bingung.

"_Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun_. Jangan marah," rajuk Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibir-nya. Ia merasa bersalah karena membiarkan Gaara mencoba mencium pipinya. Tadi Sakura lupa kalau Sasuke itu mengidap _Girlfriend Complex_, pecemburu akut dan sedikit manja padanya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya karena mati-matian ia menahan nafsunya untuk tidak 'memakan' sang kekasih yang menggemaskan itu. Bisa runtuh harga dirinya jika ia sedang marah pada kekasih tapi malah balik menyerangnya. Bisa-bisa, mendiang Uchiha Madara akan bangkit dari kuburnya dan memakan Sasuke menggentayangi-nya dan mem-botaki rambut pantat ayam kebanggaannya.

Sasuke mendengus kemudian berdiri. Sakura yang melihat gelagat Sasuke mau pergi itu, langsung menarik lengannya.

"Jangan pergi Sasuke-kun. _Gomen, _tak akan ku ulangi," kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke hingga terduduk kembali. Sasuke tetap tak bergeming.

"Uh… jangan paksa aku melakukannya Sasuke-kun!" Seru Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke melirik-nya sinis tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang Sasuke-kun! Maafkan aku, ya?" pinta Sakura. Sasuke masih tetap tak bergeming. Kali ini, melirik pun tidak. Terbayang lagi kejadian tadi. Saat mata kepalanya sendiri melihat kekasih-nya itu dirangkul 'serangga merah pengganggu' hingga hampir dicium pipi-nya. Untung ia langsung ambil tindakan sebelum bibir pemuda itu sampai di pipi _chubby_ sang kekasih. Terdengar helaan nafas panjang Sakura. Bungsu Uchiha itu tetap diam.

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir tipis-nya membuat mata onyx-nya terbelalak. Wajahnya sedikit merona. Sedikit lho, ya! Uchiha tidak boleh kehilangan image-nya! Sedangkan Sakura sendiri wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke-kun. Kau memaafkanku kan?" pinta Sakura lagi.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun!" pekik Sakura senang. Ia langsung memeluk Sasuke dan menempelkan pipi _chubby_-nya ke pipi Sasuke. Sasuke membalas pelukan gadisnya itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Akui saja Sasuke-kun kalau kau cemburu pada Gaara, iya kan?" goda Sakura sambil menggesek-gesekkan pipinya di pipi Sasuke, masih tetap posisi berpelukan. Namun kini, Sakura duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Sedangkan adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu hanya mendengus kesal mendengar 'serangga merah' itu disebut-sebut Sakura.

"Sasu~" rengek Sakura sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya seolah enggan menatap-nya. Diam-diam, Sasuke meliriknya sambil menyeringai. Melihat kerucutan di bibir kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Sasuke-ku…mmphhh!" Ucapan Sakura terhenti karena Sasuke langsung melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Tersalurkan sudah hasrat Sasuke untuk mengecup bibir tipis nan kissable milik Sakura.

"Jangan sebut namanya lagi dihadapanku! Jangan pergi bersamanya lagi! Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan 'serangga merah' itu!" perintah Sasuke saat ciumannya terlepas. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik geli sambil mengangguk menyanggupi. Ah~ kekasihnya itu sangat imut kalau sedang cemburu. Persisi seperti anak kecil yang tidak di belikan mainan orang tuanya. Sasu-chan kawaii ne~

Fin

Tempat Bacotan Nara:

Annyeong Haseyeo minna-san! Mianhamnida! m(_,_)m

Saya tahu mesti di getok karena ga update-update cerita saya. Sampai ada silent reader yang nge-review Fict saya buat cepet update~ saya sungguh terharu :')

Ha-Habis, saya sibuk banget readers! Saya pengen balik ke masa saya bisa malas-malasan lagi~ #plak!

Lomba ini itu, bimbel sini bimbel sana, tugas itu, tugas ini, kegiatan ini, kegiatan itu. Saya capeek~ (-,-) saya ini baru kelas dua SMP tapi mengapa udah harus ikut bimbel empat kali seminggu?! #tanyakan pada ibu saya.

Padahal saya orangnya males ga karuan tapi sibuknya ga ketulungan. Jadi kaga bisa update cepet. Gomennasai m(_,_)m

Udah ya, readers bacotannya. Mata udah tinggal lima watt nih. Semaleman ga bisa tidur. Baru jam setengah lima tidur, jam enam suruh bangun. Kemaren baru tidur jam tiga malem, udah di suruh bangun jam setengah tujuh. Hoam~ ngantuk banget niih.

Mind to Review?

.

.

.

Regard,

Queen Nara, Jepara Thursday 25 April 2013 at 8:52 AM on my sofa.


End file.
